An Iris and a Comet
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: A legendary comet know as 'Hailey's Comet' to humans' crashes on earth, and turns out to be an old Decepticon warship, laced with Cybonic Plague, no survivors. But, of course, since Prime got infected, they didn't have time to check to medic wing.What happens when Jack Darby and Soundwave's hologram suddenly notice a new girl attending the Jasper High, with a Decepticon tattoo?
1. Awake

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HASBRO, etc…**

**I only own my OCC, Hailey. Please enjoy!**

**(The next chapter of _She's the One_ will be up soon, so chill :p)**

* * *

Title: _An Iris and a Comet_

Written by: Danii AKA Decepticon Skywhip

Storyline: **TF: Prime. Story starts in Season 1 Episode 13**

Plot: _A legendary comet know as _'Hailey's Comet_' to humans' crashes on earth, and turns out to be an old Decepticon warship, laced with Cybonic Plague, no survivors. But, of course, since Prime got infected, they didn't have time to check to medic wing..._

_What happens when Jack Darby and Soundwave's hologram suddenly notice a new girl attending the Jasper High, with a Decipticon tattoo?_

Song Ideas: _Iris_ by **Goo Goo Dolls**, _Things Left Unsaid _by **Disciple,** _Second Chance_ by **Shinedown**

Jack D. **XccX **OCC **XccX **Crowbar

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Setting**

::Comm. Link::

_**Cybertronian Speech**_

* * *

**OCC:** Hailey

**Side:** Decepticons: Commander of Warship

**Gender:** Femme.

**Age:** 5-million megacycles old, 17 in human megacycles

**Appearance:** Eighteen feet tall. Back and red lay-back helm, slim chest-plate, door-wings, lower-arm/elbow guards, lower-abdomen/torso plate, and knee/shin/boot guards; all with white accents. Green optics, and ragged scar across throat. Purple Decepticon symbol located on right door-wing above handle.

**Holoform Appearance:** Five-foot-eight female. Black hair with red highlight, large green eyes, pale skin. Wears loose Levi jeans, cowboy boots, and a tight but long red shirt with a black-n-yellow comet design on the back. Tattoo of Decepticon symbol on right shoulder-blade, silver chain with a shard of a multi-color stone around neck.

**Alt mode:** Bugatti Veyron SS. (Classy!)

**Weapons:** Carries twin blasters, a cyber-dagger, and half-dozen Frag-Grenades.

**Mission:** Locate Iacon Relics. _Kill all Autobots._

* * *

**Aboard the _Comet_**

Hailey awoke from stasis-lock, hearing voices, and looked around. Med-bay was a mess. _What happened? _She thought, leaning up, and then remembered.

**(flashback)**

"_**Captain Hailey! We need to get you to med-bay," **_said the First-Lieutenant, looking at his captain. Hailey gripped the counter, coughing as the plague began to take over her frame.

"_**I'm fine, Crowbar. I'm…**_" she fell to the floor, and Crowbar quickly grabbed her, picking her up. She gasped in pain.

::_**Hook, get in here! Our captain is sick,::**_ said Crowbar over comm., and his optics widened as he heard a cough from the other end.

::_**She's not* **__**cough* the only one…:: **_said Hook, and Crowbar began to curse. Quickly, he picked up Hailey bridal style and stalked towards med-bay. When they got there, hook was lying on the floor, still coughing.

Hailey slide out of Crowbar's arm, staggering over to Hook, and knelt down.

"_**Oh Hook…I'm sorry. I should have listened…" **_she said, and Hook smiled.

"_**It's alright, we all make mistakes…"**_ he said, standing up slowly, and looking at her and Crowbar, "_**We need to get the anti-virus in everyone, now."**_

Little did they know they were the only ones left…

**(flashback ends)**

Hailey looked around the room, and gasped as she saw a familiar form lying on the ground. She quickly knelt down, and felt tears in her optics. It was Hook. His arms and legs were gone, and in his hand was an empty syringe.

_He must have been too late…_she thought, off-lining her optics for a brief seconds, then they shot open as she heard the voices again.

"Optimus! Don't touch anything…" said a voice, and one mumbled something back. Hailey's optics narrowed, then widened as the ship shook, sending her crashing into the counter. She moaned in pain, and quickly steadied herself. _I need to get out of here…_

Quickly, she looked into the hallway, and seeing nothing, slowly walked down it to where she knew the exit was. The ship shook again, and she fell against the wall, then heard yells and coughs. Without even thinking, she bolted, crashing into the emergency exit; and bolted into a new, unknown world.

* * *

**First chapter was short, but this was more like the prologue. I'll add more later. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. A Discovery

**I DON'T OWN TF, I DO OWN MY OCC!**

**I'm trying to post a chapter of this every day or every other day.**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Setting or (A/N)**

**::**Comm. Link**::**

_**Cybertronian Speech**_

**(And yes, I'm working on STO.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada; between Episode 15 & 16**

Hailey panted after running a few miles. She had no idea where she was, but knew this was not a none-populated planet. She came to a clearing, where it looked something like a hard-rock road went through it (**Pavement). **She heard a distant roar, and turned to see lights coming towards her. Stepping back into the forest, she turned on her scanner, and as the thing drove by, she saw it was a vehicle.

The scanner copied it, downloading files as Hailey's optics dimmed, then brightened as she smiled, and transformed. The car was sleek, and to her delight, she saw the speed could reach up to 267 MPH. Since she was no 'machine', her top speed could get up to 283 MPH. Revving up her engines, she torn down the road. In less than three minutes, she came to a town called 'Jasper'.

Slowly, she cruised the town, making note of small sighs that said 'speed limit' or 'stop'. They where in an entirely different language than cybertronian, and after accessing something call the 'world wide web', she found that it was called 'English'. After coming to another 'stop' sign, she began downloading the language, and was glad she stopped when she did.

_Where am I? _Hailey thought, opening her satellite tracker, and studied the small planet they were on. She zeroed in on where she was, and quickly download the 'Nevada Driver's Manuel'. After an hour of cruising, internet searching, and looking around, she saw something she never would expect.

While pulling up to a 'light' that turned red, Hailey noted a blue motorbike with a fleshly thing sitting on it. She was glad her insignia was on the other side of her. The fleshly thing, which she quick researched and found out 'it' was called a 'young human male' or most specifically a 'teenage boy', seemed to be talking to himself, or so she thought. As soon as the 'boy' stopped talking, a voice came from the motorbike!

Had Hailey not had a better grip on herself, she would have jumped, but by running a quick scan, she realized, it was no human thing. It was a cybertronian. Obviously, the bot didn't notice her, and when the light turned green, it pulled away. Hailey turned to the right, taking a back-way, but still followed the bot.

After driving a few blocks, the bot and boy came to a hut-like thing, where the boy rolled up one of the walls, and the motorcycle pretty much drove itself in. Before the door was shut though, Hailey turned up her audio receptors, and listened.

"…well, Arcee, I'm just glad Bee is back to normal…"

_Arcee? That pit-blasted Autobot?_ Hailey growled, almost transforming in anger. The last time she had seen Arcee, it had no been on good terms, at all. She listened again, trying to pick up the conversation.

"I am too, Jack. Well, you better get to bed, otherwise you'll be too tired to go to school tomorrow," said Arcee, and Jack smiled.

"I know, I know. And you better get some sle…err, 'recharge' so you can take me," he said, and pulled the wall down.

Hailey parked there, anger and wonder all mingled inside her. After doing some quick research, she found 'school' was a place that 'children and teenager' went to 'learn' how to 'be able to success in life academically'. She smiled, understanding now. It was just like a cybertronian academy. Maybe if she could get her holoform working; she could get into this school, get close to 'Jack', and find the Autobots.

Then, she'd kill them all.

* * *

**Chapter 1, complete! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Please R&R**


	3. Hello, Hello

**A/N: Hey guy! Wow! Thanks for all those "Story Alert" Subscriptions! Makes me feel so loved. Anyhow, though my ego may be feed off those, this story is feed off Reviews! It helps me make sure this stuff is getting read. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANFSOMERS. I DO OWN HAILEY (MY OCC)**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Setting or (A/N)**

::Comm. Link::

_**Cybertronian Speech**_

* * *

**Soundwave's Holform**

**Name: **Sonic

**Age**: 18

**Gender: **Mech

**Appearance: **Six-foot, skinny, black hair w/ purple stripes; deep blue (almost purple) eyes, tan skin. Black converse shoes, tight black pants, loose purple shirt with black outline of a hawk with soundwave-ish line behind it. Small Decepticon tattoo on forehead, hidden by hair.

**Mission: **Track down Autobot-sided kids, find position of base. Find out who the pit Hailey is.

* * *

**Cameron  
**

**Human**

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **Six-foot-three, muscular legs and upper torso, black hair in dreadlocks, dark eyes, African-American. Black platform shoes, army-camouflage cargo shorts, black baggy "D.A.R.E" shirt, sunglasses.

**Other: **Always carries an Ipod and a 4-inch (hidden) blade to school.

* * *

**Jasper High School, third period **

Jack was bored out of his wits listening to the teacher talk. She once again had gone of rambling about the Greenhouse affect in Venus, or something like that…He looked around the room to see Miko scribbling something down, Sierra had her cell-phone out, Vince asleep, and everyone else slumped back. But then he noticed something else. Three new kids in class.

There was a blond girl who had cowboy boots and a red stripe in her hair, and Mexican-emo looking boy, and a black teen jock. Not like he was being racist, but that kid was really black, and the girl was really white! The bell rang, freeing the kids of their torment to go to lunch.

Soundwave must have looked at the new girl about twenety times. OK, for a human, she was pretty hot, but he seemed to know her. Her bright green opt…er, eyes, seemed to watch the teacher in interest, her thin body somewhat arched forwards as if memorized. Her right leg, which was crossed over the left one, swung gently back and forth, and occasionally she flip her head back, making her golden hair fly back out of her face.

Soundwave shook his head. Was he seriously checking out a human? _HA!_ Starscream and Knockout would never give him a break if they were here. He had a mission to accomplish, and he needed to stick to it. But, maybe, a little side job wouldn't hurt…

Hailey sat down at a table, looking in disgust at a small food she had researched and found out was called 'pizza'. Why they called it that, she had no idea why. She carefully took a bite, thinking it would be vile, but was shocked when she found out it tasted ok. No, better yet, it tasted _delicious. _As she munched away, she noticed a boy and girl sit down across the table, and she looked up to see Jack and a girl with black and pink hair. She resisted her urge to growl.

"Um, hi," said Jack, "We wanted to welcome you to Jasper, since we've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, like, it's so cool when kids just show up out of nowhere! Are you a transfer student like me? Are you from Texas, because those boots...Oi!"

The girl was cut off when Jack elbowed her slightly, eye twitching. Hailey smirked slightly, "…and this is Miko."

"Nice to meet you guys," said Hailey, and then was abruptly thrown into a flashback.

**(Flashback)**

"_**Slaggit why can I never hit the fragging target?" **_growled Hailey, trying to take aim again. Somehow, he shot always managed to just graze the steel plate, and it was pissing her off. She fired a few more shots out of anger, this time completely missing it.

Hailey let out a stream of insult towards the plate, and heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned and looked, then looked up and a Mech standing behind her. He was about twenty feet tall, had a deep black-and silver color, and had mounted on his back was looked like energon cannon-changers. He smiled down at her, his sharp dentas flashing at her, his eyes flickering in amusement. Out of his helm came long cable-like wire-hair, which looked something like human called 'dreadlocks'.

"_**Need help?" **_he asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down her frame.

"_**Not from you,"**_ she growled, facing the target again, and fired. Missed.

"_**Sure about that?"**_

"_**Fine. Just this once, I'll take someone's advice,"**_ Hailey looked at the mech, who was smiling again, and he turned her head to face the target.

"_**First thing, relax. Focus. Look at the target. Since you're left handed, bend your left leg, straight your right. Lean forward, bend your elbows, take a deep breathe. Now, aim at your target, let out the breath, and…fire!"**_

Hailey fired four times, each time hitting the target. She looked in amazement at the target, then the mech. "_**Well, erm," **_she stuttered, "_**Thanks."**_

"_**Welcome. Designation's Crowbar," **_said the mech, reaching out his hand. Hailey took it and shook with him.

"_**Hailey, Captain Hailey**_."

**(Flashback ends)**

"Hell-ooo? Earth to new girl," said Miko, waving her hand in front of Hailey's face. She smacked it away, looking anger at her.

"Sorry, I was just reminded of someone," she growled.

"So, what your name?" asked Jack.

"Hailey," she said, and mentally slapped herself. _No real names, idiot!_

"Hailey? Like the comet?" asked Miko, and Hailey stiffened. Did they know about her ship?

"Umm, yeah, I guess…" she mumbled, rubbing her neck, and then looked at Jack, "Hey, I saw you come in on the bike. Sweet ride. How long have you had it?"

"Umm…Almost all year…" he said, shifting in his seat, "You like bikes?"

"Nah, I'm a truck person. But I have to say, that bike really caught my eye. What type is it?"

"It a Honda CBR 600 F4i," said Jack, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Really? I knew a girl who had one once. Nice girl, short temper," Hailey said, smirking slightly, then the bell rang.

As Hailey got up, she looked across the room and noticed two things. One, there were a lot of boys here. Two, most of them where looking at _her. _She sent a menacing face out, and some of the boys looked away, while other kept watching. She cursed inwardly, and then sighed.

_I guess no-where is safe from the starting optics of mechs…_

* * *

**OK! Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please R&R!**


	4. Why not to mess with a femme

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I DO OWN MY OCC.**

**The next chapter of _She's the One _will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who left a review! Really appreciate it.**

**Special thanks to Metalhead411 for giving me an idea for this chapter, otherwise it be very boring.**

**Warning: Sexual references, cursing**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Setting**

**::Comm. Link::**

_**Cybertronian Speech**_

* * *

**Pairing:** HaileyXVince HaileyXCameron MegatronXSoundwave SoundwaveXHailey

* * *

**Jasper High School; Fourth Period **

It had been a week since Hailey had started using her holofrom to attend JHS to track down the humans. It wasn't that hard, save all the annoying human mechs trying to 'hit on' her. It was getting under her armor, and if she _hadn't _already coded the appearance of her holo, she's give it some less 'sexy' clothes.

Hailey's holo stood at her locker in the hall. She closed it, and turned right around to see…

"Oh, hi Vince," she growled. Vince smiled at her, making her all the angrier.

"Hey babe. My, looking just as hot as ever, aren't you?"

"Do _not _call me babe."

"Whatever ya say, doll. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little drive tonight, just you and me, all alone…" he said, reaching for her face. Hailey slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so."

"You sure? It'd be a night to remember."

"I'd rather not get 'laid' by some guy I don't like."

"Oh, come one! You'd love it. I mean, when is the last time you went wild?"

Hailey looked angrily at Vince, snarling.

"That's none of your businesses!" Vince smirked at her.

"I think it is. Is that why you're so tense all the time?"

"No, I'm tense because I've got a bunch of high-charged boys follow me who obviously have no idea how to wank themselves!" She almost yelled, trying to get away from Vince, but he slammed a hand by her head into the locker.

"You better show up tonight, or I'll tell every single guy in here that you slept with me for a few bucks," he growled, and she snapped. With a yell of anger, she drove her fist into his throat, and then planted a good kick between his legs. He gasped, and then received a hard punch to the nose, sending him sprawling to the floor. Before he could rise, Hailey planted her foot on his throat.

"For one, Vince, you do not try to get me to do stuff I do not want to do. Two, you do not threaten me with threats of things I never did. Three, learn to control your little 'friend', or I'll make you a woman next time you even _try _to pull that crap again!" she said loud enough for everyone around her to hear, "Am I clear?"

Vince nodded his tomato-colored head, and Hailey removed her foot. He gasped for air, and Hailey turned, grabbed her backpack, and walked off. As she was, she noticed everyone _staring_ at her. She looked at them all, and at the top of her holo-lungs, yelled.

"THAT WAS A WARNING! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I KICK ALL YOUR ASSES TO THEM!"

The hall was empty, in moment, save one person. Cameron. He was smiling at her, headphones in his ears. She glared.

"What are you looking at?" he pulled a headphone out of his ear.

"'cues me? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said with a grin, and she flipped him the bird before walking off to class.

**The _Nemesis _**

Soundwave stood at the main-computer board, typing in all the information he had gathered so far. But something in the back of his processor was bothering him. Hailey. He knew the girl somewhere, but it wasn't clicking. Internally growling, he continued typing away. He heard the door slide open, and hen heard Megatron's heavy and spread-out steps coming up from behind him.

"Soundwave, hw is the mission going?" he asked, and Soundwave turned, playing a few recordings of Arachnid and Megatron's voice.

"The mission…is going…as planed…Lord Megatron."

"Excellent, Soundwave. I expect a full report within the next three cycles," with that, he began to walk away, but stopped when Soundwave played another recording.

"Lord Megatron…I…have noticed…a strange…human…She…seems to…be familiar."

"Familiar? How so?"

"Uncertain," said Soundwave, and then brought up an image of Hailey on his screen, and then a recording of her kicking some sense into the human male named "Vince". Megatron peered at it, and then shook his head.

"Not that I perceive. Designation?"

"Hailey," said Soundwave, using the recording of her saying her name to the Autobot human-allies. Meghatron's optics narrow.

"That does sound vaguely familiar. This might be a fluke, so do not dedicate all you time trying to figure this out. Stay focus on your mission…for now."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said Soundwave, and he went back to work as his master left.

* * *

**Will Soundwave find out who she is? Will Hailey be compromised? Why is the 'Cameron' boy not afraid of her? Find out in the upcoming chapters!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Autobots

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I DO OWN MY OCC.**

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't been updating due to me being put on time limits! I'll try to get as much done as possible today. You might not see the next chapter for another week. Also, due to Fan-Fic new stuff they are saying, I might not get to finish this!**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts**

::Comm. Links::

_**Cybertronian Speech or Bumblebee**_

* * *

**Pairing: **HaileyXArcee, HaileyXBumblebee, HaileyXCrowbar

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada**

Hailey hit the brakes, transforming to her bipedal form and looking at the small cave. It was about midnight, but the moon was full, and the energon scanner in her ship told her there was energon here. She slowly walked in, transforming her hand into her small cannon.

Once inside the cave, and walking about twenty yards, she came to a small room. Looking up, the roof of the cave was covered in energon. Hailey smiled, and stretched up, grabbing a large piece and sticking it in her sub-space. She grabbed some more, placing them carefully in her sub space, and then stopped when she heard a _crunch._

Spinning around, she heard someone walking into the cave. Hailey dove to the side and into the shadows, pulling her other gun out, and keeping them trained at the entrance. She listened intently, and then heard who it was.

"Bee, keep your eyes open. We might not be the first ones here," said a femme voice, which Hailey automatically knew was Arcee.

"_**I know, I know. So what do you think of that information Ratchet gave us?"**_

"About that strange energon signature roaming around Nevada? I'm not sure…"

"_**I think it could be a Neutral,"**_ said Bee, and the two stepped into the cavern. Hailey was about to shoot, but waited to see it they could see her. They didn't.

"Wow. Look at al this. Glad the cons haven't found it_**,**_" said Arcee.

"Actually," Hailey hissed, making the two jump and draw weapons, "You're wrong."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Leave, or I'll bring the place down," she said.

"_**But then you'll be out of energon, too,"**_ said Bumblebee, and Hailey stopped. The scout was right.

"How many of you are there? Three? Five?" asked Arcee, and Hailey growled, and stepped out of the shadow.

"I'm warning you. Get out."

"_**Hailey?" **_asked Bumblebee, and she looked at him.

**Bumblebee's POV**

Bumblebee couldn't believe it. It was Hailey. The last time he had seen her was in battle on _Tibus' Moon 3, _fighting alongside Crowbar and Bonecrusher. She was one of Megatron's top; two steps behind Soundwave, but just as loyal. And she must know a lot of information….

"_**What are you doing on earth?**_" he asked, and got a snarl.

"I crashed. Now, leave before I shoot your aft off," Hailey said, and Arcee chose that moment to leap forward and land a kick on the side of her face.

"We'll leave, with you in custody and the energon in Autobot hands," she hissed, and Bumblebee inwardly sighed. Always one to be demanding…

Quickly, Bee jumped into action, grabbing Hailey's arms. She snarled, and pushed herself off the ground, leaping over the back of him. He let go, and spun, getting thrown back by a shot in the chest. Arcee charged her, deploying her arm blades. Hailey quickly pulled out a cyber-dagger, and the two went at it.

During this time, Bee slowly crept around the back of Hailey, and then jumped forward onto her. She let out an audio-piercing scream, making the roof shake, and he felt something get him in the left shoulder. Out of instinct, he recoiled; letting go, but didn't realize she had a hold of his forearm.

As he pulled back, Bumblebee saw her blade was in the top of his shoulder. With one quick movement, she sliced down and pulled. Bee let out a scream as he felt things tear and pop, and then, nothing. He fell back, and in horror, saw Hailey _was holding_ his left arm.

**Hailey's POV**

Hailey glared at Bumblebee, who now had only one arm, and threw his arm at him, turning to face off Arcee. She stood, optics wide in horror, looking at Bee. Hailey smirked, and jumped forward, breaking Arcee out of her trance. With a war-cry, Arcee leapt forward, and the blades met once again.

When Hailey thought she was winning this, suddenly, she fell flat on her back, tripping over something. Arcee was on top of her in moments, and they two wrestled growling and hissed. She suddenly felt a searing pain across her throat and face, and realized, Arcee was _clawing _at her.

Hailey tried to push Arcee off, but not before Arcee starched across her throat a few times, making energon being to flow out. Hailey gasped, kicking Arcee into the far wall, then, since she had no other choice, bolted for the cave exit. When she got out, she spun around to see Arcee starting to come down the hallway towards the exit. Without a seconds thought, Hailey transformed her servos into cannons, and shot at the top of the cave entrance.

The roof came down in seconds, and Hailey let out a cursing spat at the rubble, then transformed into her vehicle mode. Right before she sped off though, a ground bridge opened in-front of her, and through stepped the one and only…

…Optimus Prime.

It was absolutely still for a moment before Hailey revved her engine, pulling a one-eighty, and began to zoom off. Shots where fired at her, just missing her bumper, but she got away. Speeding down the highway towards her ship, coughing due to the energon oozing out her throat-wound, she was slapped with a flashback.

**Med-Bay, Aboard the _Comet_**

Hailey sat on the berth, feeling like her helm was spinning. Crowbar was by Hook, helping him stand as he began to try to access the main-frame to get the code to making the anti-virus. After a few long klics filled with typing and coughing, Hook stepped away from the computer, and Hailey looked to see the machine wizzing to life as it started to make the cure.

Crowbar quickly helped Hook to a berth, then after making sure he was alright for the time being, came over to where his captain was.

"_**Crowbar, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you two and never deployed men onto that planet," **_she said, coughing slightly. He smiled.

"_**It's alright. You were following orders. You do as you're told, and we do as you tell us. The men will follow you to the end. You didn't know that planet had CP, no one did."**_

"_**But you could tell something was wrong. You were hesitant."**_

"_**My senses were telling me something was wrong. I didn't know what it was," **_he said gently; and Hailey vented, coughing again.

"_**I should have sent a probe before we even went down there…" **_

Crowbar looked at her, chuckling slightly.

"_**A few cycles ago, I heard a phrase going around the ship. It was 'Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda' or something like that…" **_he said, and Hailey laughed, wheezing a bit.

"_**Yeah, I've heard that too. Funny with what our men come up with."**_

The two laughed a little bit, and Crowbar sighed. Hailey glanced at him, looking at her deep red optics. His dreadlocks were in the way, so she couldn't look right into them, which she was glad for. He was looking at the computer, watching its progress. Right now, it sat at eight percent.

It was going to be a long wait…

* * *

**If I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be up tonight! **

**_She's the One _is going to be on hold for a while, due to me forgetting the plot-line.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Coincidence?

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, BUT I DO OWN HAILEY OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECONIZE!**

**Here's the next chapter, guys. Please enjoy! I haven't updated in… A MONTH? *le faints* Hopefully, the next chapter will be out sooner…**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Setting**

::Comm. Links::

_**Cybertronian Speech or Bumblebee**_

* * *

**Pairing: **HaileyXJack, MegatronXSoundwave

* * *

**Jack's POV, Jasper High School**

Jack looked over at Hailey's desk, surprised to finally see she was there, sitting at it. Hailey had disappeared for a week, and the principle had said she had been sick to a point she couldn't come to school. Jack was glad to see her OK, but he could tell she looked tired. Her green eyes were only half-open and her normal sit-up-straight posture was bent over.

After the bell rang, he followed Hailey to her locker, and tapped on her shoulder. She spun around quickly, making him jump, but they both quickly relaxed…somewhat.

"Oh…hi Jack," she said, turning back to her locker, "What's up?"

"Erm…nothing really; just seeing if you were OK. I heard you got sick."

"Yeah, the flu. Carful, it might still be contagious," she said with a slight sarcasm in her voice. Jack had to smirk

**Soundwave's HOLO POV**

"Sonic" watched Hailey and Jack; the Autobot human-alley; interact with each other. She seemed somewhat OK, almost 'flirty' with the boy. His eyes narrowed, then widened. What was this emotion welling up? Was that…_jealousy? _

Sonic shook his head, and then caught something out the corner of his eye. The other new boy, 'Cameron', was also watching Hailey. It seemed there was sadness in the dark-colored human's optics as he watched. Did this human know Hailey? Maybe…

He felt a processor-ache coming on, and decided to keep his original mission top-priority. He'd find out why the 'Hailey' person was bothering him so much, even if that meant defying his lord…

**Jack's POV**

"So, Jack," asked Hailey, closing her locker, "You going to that party down on Harson Street tonight?"

Jack looked at Hailey, quite shocked. He only had heard about the party but wasn't asked about it. "Erm…maybe, but I have homework and…"

"Oh, c;mon, it'll be fun!" she said, a slight whine to her voice, "Miko is already coming, and so is Sierra, Sonic, and more! How can you resist?"

Jack thought about it. He could go, have the time of his life, maybe even have some fun. But what happened if something went wrong? His mother never approved of parties, and he wasn't even sure if Arcee did too. But, of course, he could be missing out on hanging out with Sierra and Hailey. He knew why Miko was coming, since he had seen her continually flirting with Sonic. The inward battle continued for a few moments, then he smile sheepishly.

"Alright, maybe I can sneak out. But no promises," he said, and Hailey grinned.

"If you need any help, I could pick you up. Have my number?"

"No…" he said, and she laughed, grabbing her notebook. As she wrote it down, Jack noticed something on her neck. A scar…no, a few scars on her neck and by her ear.

Suddenly, Jack remembered what Arcee had said after they were dug out of the collapsed cave and were being fixed-up by Ratchet. Bee had had his entire arm torn off.

"_It was amazing and horrifying. I haven't seen that femme in millennias…"_

"_Who was she?"_ Jack had asked.

"_She was a Decepticon ship commander, almost like how Soundwave is with the _Nemesi_s. She was one of Megatron's top fleet captains. Then, one day, she disappeared along with her crew, ship, everything. We never heard from her again…"_

"_What was her name?" _Miko had asked, "_Something tough and amazing, right?"_

"_No. It was actually a very strange name for our planet. It was Hailey… Which is why they called the ship 'Hailey's Comet'"_

"_Wait, you mean that ship that crashed down about a month ago?"_

"_Yes. I'm amazed she survived, since all of her crew was dead…from Cybonic plague…" _

"Hailey's Comet…," whispered Jack. Hailey tensed, and looked up.

"What did you say?" she asked; slight confusion on her face.

"Nothing. I was just remembering something we learned in astrology. Kinda funny it never clicked with me that your name is spelt the same way."

"Oh, I see. Well, here's my number. I gotta go to class. See ya!"

"Bye," he called, watching her jog off. The conversation he had with Arcee popped back up, but he ignored it.

**Soundwave's POV, Aboard the _Nemesis_**

Soundwave finally found it. After that ship had crashed down, he had been trying to find out what it was called, since the name was scratched out and he couldn't enter the ship with risking getting infected. He had been infected twice before, and a third time could mean no return. That's why he no longer had a voice.

Back when everyone had first abandon Cybertron, the entire ship got infected, including Megatron. Knockout had been sick at the time too, so he had to be treated first before anyone could be fixed. By the time he was able to attend to anyone, most of the crew was beyond repair. Skywarp, Thrust, Ravage, Bonecrusher…

…Shockwave…

Soundwave gripped the console at the thought of the scientist. They had been friends, almost brothers, even after the war started. He had never admitted to it, but he had a slight 'crush' as the humans called it on the Cyclops. He never got to tell him before he died though, since the pit-damn virus had stole his voice away. He could on watch as his optics flickered out, his form rotted, his spark stop…

The console screen bleeped, and he snapped from his trance, and gapped. Right there was what he was looking for…

_Hailey's Comet_

_Hailey…_he thought, and then quickly typed it in. After reading al the information he could, he Megatron.

::Yes, Soundwave?:: came his rough voice, and Soundwave sent the file of everything he found, ::I thought I told you to st-::

He stopped short, and Soundwave guessed it was because he opened the file. A growl suddenly came across the line.

::Well done, Soundwave. It appears our little 'screw-up' has returned…::

* * *

**Uh-oh. What does this mean for Hailey? Will she be found out? Better yet, what's going to happen at the party?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
